Hocus Pocus 2: The Awakening
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Dani accidentally awakens the witches once more, but with them comes someone from her past that she thought she would never see again. Rated for later chapters DaniBinx
1. Introduction and Authors Note

_Authors Note and Introduction_

* * *

Quite a while ago, I wrote this story. It's a story about Dani and Binx, and the Sanderson sisters return. After reading it again, I have finally decided, it's time to bring it back to life!

* * *

Introduction:

_Nine years ago, three witches were defeated. _

_Nine years ago, a young girl lost someone very special to her. _

_Now... now is the time to hear the second half of the story. Now is the time to read about the Witches return, and the reuniting of two old friends._

_Now is the time to read about... _

_The Awakening!_


	2. Awakening

Hocus Pocus 2: The Awakening

AN: -blinks and runs away screaming at her story- Pah… I'm sorry. That was horrible… and incorrectly formatted… and… and… all together frightening. Lemme see if I cannot fix this!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening 

"Don't cry for me Dani." Thackery leaned down, and whispered softly into her ear. "I will always be with you." Dani watched, wide eyed, as he walked off into sunrise with his sister, until both of their spirits vanished.

"Max!" She cried, flinging herself into her bothers arms. Pain was shooting through her that her nine year old mentality couldn't seem to comprehend. "I— I don't want him to leave!" Dani began sobbing, unable to control her emotions.

She allowed Max to pick her up and carry her to their house, while she sobbed the entire time. Exhausted, she could do nothing but fall asleep when Max laid her down in her bed and covered her up.

He stood for a minute at the door, looking at his sister's tear stained face before walking to the kitchen to speak with Alison.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alison inquired as soon as Max entered the room.

"Yeah, I think so." He walked over to her, putting one arm around her waist. "Let's call your parents and see if they're going to murder you for staying out so late."

Up in her room, and in deep sleep, Dani began to murmur. "Thackery… please come back… Please… you promised…" Her words trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. "You promised you'd always be with me."

* * *

**Nine Years Later**

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Delighted squeals came from the small children who came to the young woman's door. Her eyes sparkled as she handed out the last three chocolate bars in her bag. Her brown hair shimmered around her shoulders as she smiled and waved goodbye to the children. 

"Dad!" She called, turning off the porch light and walking into the living room where her father sat. "That's all of the candy."

"Alright Dani, you turned off the light?"

"Yes Dad. I'm going up to bed now, goodnight." She darted forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Dani."

However, she didn't go to her room. Dani made straight for the door, silently creeping out. She put her head down, hands in her pocket as she walked towards the cemetery. It had been nine years since she, Max, Alison, and Binx had defeated the Sanderson sisters, but she hadn't allowed herself to forget how important that night had been.

Dani walked idly through the graveyard until she came to the headstone she was looking for:

Thackery Binx:

_Loving brother, Forever missed_

And beneath that, in the handwriting of a ten year old:

_I will always miss you, you are always with me_

Dani remember when she had written that. It had been the Halloween after all of the events. That had been the first night that she had walked to the graveyard. She pulled a crystal rose from her bag and laid it on his grave.

"I miss you." She whispered softly, not caring that she was talking to a headstone. "I know it's been nine years. Suddenly, in a bit of a rage, she spoke. "You shouldn't have died Binx! You shouldn't have left me here alone!" As quickly as it came, her rage left. 'I'm thinking selfishly. You're with your sister now… where you wanted to be. I just wish… I wish…" She shook her head, standing, as a single tear slid down her cheek to land on the grave. "I wish you could have kept your promise."

She began walking, with no particular destination in mine. Alison and Max and gotten married, and were on their honeymoon in Hawaii right now. She was left alone this Halloween, with no one to talk to. She didn't realize where she was walking until she stumbled upon the old house.

A strange impulse overtook her, and she entered the Sanderson Sister's house— a place that she hadn't been in nine years. This had been the first place that she had seen Binx. Her eyes roamed around the room, remembering each item as she saw. There was the Black Flame Candle that Max had lit. The cauldron, overturned, was in the same place as before. And there… there was the book. She turned her attention from the book to the candle. She lit a match to get a better look at it. There was enough wick left for perhaps a few seconds of flame— not that she would. She dropped the candle to the floor.

She shook her head. It was getting late, and she needed to be home before her parents noticed that she was gone. She blew the match out and dropped it, giving the room one last look before leaving.

Unbeknownst to her, the match's flame flickered and came to life, dangerously close to the candle. When the wick lit, the book leapt to life. The page that was open began to glow as the curse was fulfilled:

_On all Hallows Eve_

_By a Broken Heart_

_The Flame shall be lit_

_The Awakening will start_

_Loved one return_

_Life stole by the witches three_

_The Candle's flame shall burn out_

_So shall it be_

For a moment, there was a bright flash of light, and then three forms appeared, lying on the ground. The Sanderson sisters opened their eyes for the first time in nine years.

Miles away, Dani screamed and fainted as a figure suddenly appeared in front of her that she had never dreamt of seeing again.

* * *

AN: So, is that better? Please tell me what you think! 

Feel free to IM me on MSN or YAHOO

Yahoo name: Deathsrequiem07

MSN name: DemyxDanceWaterDance(atsigh)hotmail(dot)com


	3. Reunited

AN: Well, redoing the second chapter, then I might even work on a third! XD I hope you guys like!

* * *

Chapter Two: Reunited

Thackery had no as to where he was, or for that matter, who the woman was who stood in front of him. The last thing he remember was looking back one last time at Dani in the clearing before walking away with Emily. He thought that he had moved on… so where was he?

The woman in front of him answered the question: She was an angel! Long brown hair, sparkling eyes, and a surprised look on her face. Did he know her?

When she called out his name, his hear almost stopped. "Dani!" He said, then had to rush forwards to catch her as she passed out. After a few moments, she blinked up at him. "Thackery… Oh my God, it's you!" She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, whispering softly. "I thought you were gone forever! I thought I would never see you again!" She realized that she was crying, and looking up at him, pulling herself from his arms, she said softly. "I missed you." She sat down on her bed. "But… I don't understand… how are you here?"

"I don't know." He spoke, and she smiled at the voice. "I thought I was moving on, but…" He gestured around him, then turned his attention back to her. "Dani, you've grown." He couldn't believe that the beautiful woman sitting in front of him was the little Dani that he had known before.

"Well, it's me." She then grinned slightly, "You've gotten a lot taller to Binx, and you're tail is gone." Dani joked, but she knew that this was Thackery. This was the same ghostly figure that had placed a kiss on her cheek so many years ago. She had never forgotten.

"That is looking on the bright side. At least I'm not a cat." He twisted his head, looking around. "Where's Max?"

Dani smiled. "He and Alison were married. They're off on their honeymoon at the moment." She made a face to show exactly how much she appreciated the thoughts.

Thackery laughed softly. He couldn't believe he was alive… perhaps he was getting a second chance a life, a real life. A life where he wasn't a cat, where he wasn't immortal, where he could grow old, and not have to worry about guarding the Sanderson Sister's house. He could finally think of other things.

He turned to look at Dani.

* * *

Winnie looked from Mary to Sarah. "Sisters, we are alive!" She sounded amazed, even to herself.

"Wow!" Sara began twirling. "Alive! Alive! Alive!"

Mary looked at Winnie, and spoke softly. "Do you think Master did it Winnie?"

Automatically, all three sisters crooned. "Ah, master!"

Winnie's attention was brought to her book, and a smile slide across her face. "Another curse! Oh book!" She said, caressing the cover lovingly. "You have saved us again, my darling!"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mary asked, as Winnie continued to croon to her book like it was a small dog.

The red-haired witch suddenly focused her attention. "Revenge sisters… revenge."

* * *

There's my redo of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! My contact information is in the first chapter. Please review! 


End file.
